In the game of golf, putting is considered one of the fine arts. Accordingly, each year sees the introduction of numerous new putters all supposedly designed to improve over the already existing hundreds of putters. Each new putter seems to offer a new twist to the state of the art, incorporating various designs into the shape of the putter head, or in the method in which the head is attached to the putter shaft. Putting, being such a fine art, requires utmost concentration to assure that the golf ball is hit straight and solid, and that it should commence rolling, rather than sliding, as soon as possible after being struck by the putter. A sliding ball is not a controlled ball as is a rolling ball.
Putter construction, in accordance with the rules of the U.S. Golf Association, require that the face of the putter, i.e., the portion which strikes the ball, shall not have any degree of concavity and shall be generally smooth. Most, if not all, putter faces are flat. For a well directed strike or hit, the golfer must orient himself so that he faces at a right angle to the direction which he wishes the golf ball to commence its travel after being struck. In a case where it is desired that the ball roll straight into the golf course cup, the golfer's stance would be such that he faces perpendicularly to a line drawn between the golf ball and the cup. That being so, the putter face which is to strike the golf ball should be in line with the direction the golfer is facing, and also perpendicular to the direction which it is desired that the golf ball should commence its travel.
With today's golf putters, the perpendicular angle at which the club is to strike the golf ball to send it on its way is determined by the golfer looking at the face of the putter head and then by rotating the head until the golfer believes that the proper right angle alignment of the putter head with respect to the golf ball has been achieved for the subsequent striking of the golf ball.
In striking the golf ball with the putter head, it is important that that portion of the head known as the "sweet spot" contact the ball. The sweet spot is generally defined as that portion of the putter head where a solid hit is achieved, and is the center of mass of the putter head. According to the November 1984 issue of GOLF MAGAZINE, the "sweet spot" or center of mass may be determined by holding the putter loosely between the thumb and the forefinger in a hanging position and gently tapping the face of the putter with the eraser end of a pencil. The point at which the head resists twisting is the sweet spot.
Obviously then, it becomes a great advantage to the golfer to know if there exists some means by which the golfer may ascertain through a mechanical method that his putter head is in right alignment with his stance, he increases his changes that he will properly strike the golf ball and that the golf ball will commence its travel in the proper direction relative to the golfer. It is also an obvious benefit to the golfer if the golfer can hit the ball in the sweet spot of the putter so, accordingly, if the sweet spot of the putter has been modified such as to enlarge it, more repetitive solid hits of the golf ball can be expected.
It is the object of the subject invention to provide these improvements to the golfer in order to enhance his golf game.